Leonard (Soul Eater FanFiction) Part 1
by Nomorefangirls
Summary: Follow Leonard on his journey through the Soul Eater universe.


By: Nomorefangirls (_Passive's voice_. _**Aggression's voice**_. All of them at the same time)

The second Kishin, didn't get the time to know his name really, stood in front of a group of kids from the Death Weapon Meister Academy (DWMA) they were Maka, Death the Kid, and Black Star along with their weapons. As for me, I don't need a meister, mostly because I can create weapons out of thin air, also it may have something to do with me pretty much being a Kishin myself. _You mean ourselves right? __**Who cares about explanations? Let's just get down to all the action, not to mention the boobs. Wonderful boobs!**_

Okay guys, let's get back to the story. Maka and her team were standing there, ready to face the Kishin with all their combined strength when I walked out in front of them. "Who the hell is this guy?" Black Star growled.

I smiled, not paying him any attention. "Hey, bro," I said to the Kishin, "before we start this thing I want you to know. I can't die." I held up a pistol to my head and shot myself. My head tilted a little bit to the left, but I was still alive. "_**Oh man, we're gonna kick this guys ass!**__ Such strong language. __**Oh, whatever jackass, who asked you anyway?**_ Do you two mind? I'm trying to get ready to kill this guy. _Kill him and we can go get a cookie. __**Ah, how come you never promise us boobies!?**_"

"What's wrong with this guy?" said Black Star.

"I know about him," Kid said, "He's the one the witches tried to make into a Kishin, but they only partly succeed. They made him as powerful as one, but he kept his sanity and slaughtered over half of the witches court. My dad was very worried about this guy, we don't know where his alliances are." All three of them grabbed their weapons tighter.

_**Oh man, they seem scared of us.**__ Well, that's what happens after we became this way. Most people fear us_. I made one of snap decisions and smiled, I materialized two sub machine guns out of thin air, "Hey, Kishin! Bangbangbangbang!" I said as I started to fire my guns. I laughed as the bullets whizzed through the air, but they just bounced off the Kishin's skin after they shredded through her clothes. In fact I hadn't even known it was a girl until that moment. _**Boobies! Damn, they're so big...**__ Oh my, if I had a face I'd be fanning it right now.__** Whatever pussy, hahaha, see what I did there?**_

I sighed, it was going to suck to kill a big boobed girl, but she wreaked of evil and depression, a girl like that would just be soul sucking to be around. _**But she could suck something of**__ – that is enough you! What if kids are reading this!? _Back to the plot...

I charged the chick, and I only got a few feet before a beam blasted me head of, luckily I caught it and kept going carrying it like a football. _**Fuck ya.**_I through me head up in the air, ducked underneath a kick to my head (_wait weren't we missing that?) _and kicked her up into the air after my head.

I leaped into the air, but just as I was about to attack the Kishin girl Black Star jumped in and kicked her to the ground shouting, "Yahoo! You think you can out shine me? Not in this life time! I've surpassed god after all!"

_**Who the hell?**_ I sighed and bitch smacked him, sending him skidding to his friend's feet. "Shut the hell up, you fuzz bag."

The Kishin stood back up, "Wow, you pack a punch. Maybe you could pack a bigger punch somewhere else?"

_Does she mean?__** Ah yea, let's go screw her brains out!**__ But there are people here..._ Need I remind you we're in the middle of a fight? To the plot (sorry we get side tracked a lot).

"This guy...he's," Maka began, but she stopped herself. As for me I decided to unleash my awesomeness.

"_**Hey bitch we're about to go **_Overkill mode!" I charged landed a kick to her face sending her flying, I ran and kicked her again this time sending her back into the air. I made a chain with a spike at the end, threw it catching her in the chest, and I threw her to the ground, all that was left was her soul. _**Fucking did it!**_ All of a sudden I collapsed on the ground and my world went black.

The next thing I knew I woke up in a bed with a lot of people around me, most of which I had heard tales about. There was Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, Tsubaki, Stein, Marie, Spirit (death Scythe), and Lord Death himself. "Hello, may I help you?" I asked. _**Damn look at the tits on Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Marie. Can anyone say motor boat? **_

"What side are you on?" asked Lord Death. Spirit looked surprised, like he had expected the Shinigami to kill me.

"That depends, how much are you willing to pay? After all I killed that Kishin for you, so I think I deserve a little payment."

"How does ninety thousand yen sound?"

I smiled, "Good to me. You've bought my alliance. So, what do you want me to do?"

"Hmm," Death thought for a moment, "Well, you're a weapon right?" I nodded, "Then you are going to attend class on a regular basis. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir." I said with a tiny salute.

"Sir, you can't be serious?" said Spirit.

"Well, what can we do?" Death shrugged, "After all it's not like he tried to kill anyone besides for the Kishin." He turned back to me, "I've set out a pair of clothes for you. Also, in terms of you staying in the city, I have decided that you will stay with Kid until you can find an apartment. Also you will be attending class crescent moon, the next class starts in half an hour, so get ready." They left the room and left me to get dressed. I found black pants, a black shirt, a black leather vest to go over it, and black arm bands.

_**We look bitchen! **_I went to class crescent moon, and as soon as I walked through the door the whole class stopped what they were doing to look at me, my muscles showing through the tight material I was wearing. "Hi." I said awkwardly.

"Everyone, this is..."began Professor Stein.

"Leonard." I finished for him.

"Can you tell us about yourself?"

"Hmm, let's see... I'm practically a Kishin, besides for the fact that I kept my sanity. Also, killing is my mother fucking hobby." _**Along with motor boating!**__ And cooking.__** You pansy.**_ Hey can we stick to the plot guys?_Sorry, right Aggression? __**Fuck off.**__ That's a yes._ "Where do you want me to sit?"

"Next to Liz, or Patty would be fine." _**Ya, titties!**_ The fuck did I just say? Come on man, we're getting to that, but I have to explain this shit first. So, I sat down to Patty. Why you might ask. She's blonde with giant boobs, do I have to say anything else?

"Hi, how are you?" I asked her.

She just looked at me and asked, "Fine, but who are you again?" _Do you still want to fondle her? __**Have you seen her tits? Of course we're going to fondle her! **_Wait, don't you guys mean grope?

_**That too!**_

"I'm Leonard." I replied, smiling.

"Oh, you're the pizza delivery guy right?" Patty asked. _**Well, I've seen enough videos on the internet to see where this is going.**__ I though we loved videos with classic music. __**Well we love videos with boobies! **_I won't bore you with the detail, let's just say that the class was boring as hell. After school I went with Kid and his weapons to Gallows mansion.

After a long day of school and not knowing how long I was unconscious for, so I decided to take a shower. I wasn't paying attention though and walked right into Patty's topless chest as she was getting undressed. _**Holy shit!**_ I pushed myself away from her, "I am so sorry." I said.

She looked at me, her face red. She grabbed the back of my head and slammed my face into her boobs._Dear lord!__**Hell ya!**_

"Will you take a shower with me?" she asked. Blood gushed out of my noise as I nodded, my head resting on her soft boobs. _**Boobies! **__How did this even happen? _

"Uh, you sure you want me to?" I asked.

She shoved my head deeper into her tits. "Yes I'm sure!" She turned on the hot water and practically threw me in the show after she ripped off my clothes. _**Hell ya!**__My god, what?_ Then She- SKIP- I came out of the bathroom breathing hard, my two voices were completely silent for once.

"We should do that again," Patty said from behind me.

"Ya, it was definitely interesting." I walked into the living room where Kid was waiting for me. "Hey, so where am I sleeping?"

"On the couch for now. Did you and Patty enjoy yourselves?" He asked.

"I-I don't know what you mean." I replied.

"Sure you don't." Kid walked out of the room, and I couldn't help but think that he thought I had used his partner. _She totally jumped on our stick and he blames us. __**Whatever, it doesn't matter now. **_I slept on the couch that night and to be honest I didn't sleep a wink. For some reason I felt bad about what happened between me and Patty, even though it wasn't my fault. In the morning I left early to the DWMA. I didn't feel like staying around after what had happened the night before.

In class later that day, I decided to take a nap, and got a knife in the forehead not even a second after I fell asleep. "Gah! What the-" I yelled, than I saw Stein with an evil grin on his face, "The fuck Stein!?"

"No sleeping in my class."

"You could have told me that!" I shouted. _It was in his guidelines for the class_. _**Really? You read all that**_?_ It was only a page and a half, oh wait, you don't know how to read. __**Ya I do.**_ Is he actually...crying? _**No!...Maybe...yes. **_

"Now, if you could all please open your text books..." Blah, blah, blah, you get the point. Three hours later, "Alright everyone, you're dismissed. As for Kid, Maka, Black Star, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Soul, and Leonard stay for a moment."

"What is it professor?" Maka asked.

"Lord Death wants Leonard to be in your resonance team." Stein said simply.

"If I may sir, we work better alone," I said. _Why not be in the team? __**Remember what happened last time? **__Yes, but that was with-_ Enough you two.

"Sorry, but everyone has to be in a resonance team. It's required by school rules." Stein replied. _Told you we should've read the handbook. __**Screw reading! Why read when you can kill shit the book talks about!?**__ You're just saying that because you can't read. __**Can too!**_

"Fine," I said giving up. He took us to the courtyard of the school and even though school had ended half an hour ago people were still there as if waiting for us. The three meisters, weapons transformed, started their normal resonance link. That's when I joined in on the fun. At first I felt their wavelengths, and matched them, all of a sudden I felt power surge through me, and I could tell the others felt it as well.

_Wow, we're actually resonating well with everyone. __**I wonder if Patty likes us?**__ Wait, are you actually thinking about getting serious with a girl?__** No! I-um- just want to know if she wants to do it again.**__ Mm, sure._

"A surprise from the perverted Kishin," said Stein. "Though I guess I can't be surprised. You resisted the madness that envelopes even the strongest soul."

"You're wrong professor." I dropped the resonance link, making everyone turn to look at me, "I killed the witches that had captured me, to turn me into a Kishin, but I had been infected by the madness. That's when these two were born. _Hi. __**Sup bitches?**_ Sorry about Aggression, he tends to be my more, well aggressive and compulsive side. Passive is, well, his name says it all."

"There's three of you?" asked Maka.

"Well, four if you count the being I was supposed to become." I replied. Stein looked at me with interest.

"Are you saying that the Kishin, the one infected by madness, is actually inside your head?" asked Stein.

"Yes, but there's more to the story. The Kishin side of me has let me control our god like body. I still have no clue why," I said smiling. "but not a day goes by that I don't thank him."

Everyone transformed back into their human forms, Patty wrapped me in a tight hug, "Well, I'm glad I got to meet you." The rest of them nodded, smiling.

_**Ask her if we're getting laid again!**_ Shut up you.

"Leonard," said Spirit as he walked up to me, "Lord Death has an assignment for you."

"Shoot."

"He wants you to find and kill the witch by the name of Azume." Pure blood lust flowed into my wavelength at that moment making everyone shiver out of fear. "What's wrong?"

"She's the reason we're like this! Damn witch. She's my mother and the person who arranged me to become a Kishin against my will. She made us this way. _**We'll kill her, you can be sure of that.**_ Wow Aggression, you've actually said something intelligent." Patty looked at me with concern, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Spirit where am I going?"

"Where you escaped from. Them mines of Elinor." Spirit replied. Them mines is where I was held captive and turned into a Kishin. I had escaped, but now I had to go back.

The mines were located two hundred miles from Death City, in the desert, in the middle of no where. We arived the next the day after reciving the mission, and to be honest it was a little scary to be back there, but I know what I had to do.

A women was waiting for me by the entrance to the tunnels into the mines. She was a witch, I already knew she was I didn't have to look at her weird clothes to tell. She looked at me with sadness that I ignored. Her name was Azume, but I knew her by a different name.

"Hello mother," I said.

End of Part 1


End file.
